Sid
Logo descriptions by James Fabiano, Nicholas Aczel, Eric S., and Gilblitz112 Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, and Gilblitz112 Editions by codyfinke, Bob Fish, and Mr. Logo Lord Video captures courtesy of JohnnyL80, Eric S., LogosForTheWin and GroverKent 1st Logo (1969-1977, 1984) Nickname: "Psychedelic Rainbow" Logo: We see a screen with many blacked out words and sections, save for some spaces which are already colored light blue. Then various parts of the background are filled in with greens, oranges, and reds until you have a psychedelic-like background. Then you can make out the words: SID& MARTY KROFFT TELEVISION PRODUCTIONS All are in a weird font, and get filled in one by one in this order: line 3 is colored pink, 1 red for "SID" and blue for "&", 2 Purple, 4 blue, and 5 blue-violet with pink on the 3-D part. Variants: * A Short Version Were We Start When PRODUCTIONS Fills In * A Still Version Exists FX/SFX: The words being filled in. Cheesy Factor: The quality of the drawing isn't the best, but this was probably intentional. Music/Sounds: There are three main music variants used on this logo: * 1969-1970: A twiddling saxophone/xylophone theme ending in a dramatic jazz stinger. * 1970-1971: A series of "glug-glug-glug" sounds with 2 sets of 4 ascending synthesized chimes; the second one is much faster. Is similar to the music used in the Viacom "Pinball" logo. * 1971-1976: Same as before, except with different notes. * 1984: A very odd synthesized version of the 1969 jingle with the Aphex Twin-styled stuttering snare drum after first few notes. * In later years, the closing theme of the show was used. Availability: Rare. It was last seen on TV when Me-TV showed H.R. Pufnstuf in late 2013. On the other hand, the DVDs of H.R. Pufnstuf and the original version of Land of the Lost retain the logos. This can also be seen on Pryor's Place, and Sigmund and the Sea Monsters. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: * 1969-1970: Low. This variant is well liked. However, the jazz stinger at the end will surprise some viewers. * 1970-1971, 1971-1976: Low to medium. The fast paced animation and weird music might get to some. * 1984: Low. The music variation will surprise you, not to mention the music itself sounding very strange. * With The Closing Theme: None to low. However, this is possibly one of the coolest looking logos ever. Also, it goes uphill with the next logo. 2nd Logo (1976-1992) Nicknames: "Golden Shining Glass", "Glass of Doom" Logo: On a zooming space background, the shining glass text: KROFFT ENTERTAINMENT stacked upon each other turns 90 degrees to the right so it faces the screen. Variants: * There are filmed and videotaped variants of this logo. The videotaped variant has brighter colors, while the filmed is darker. * On Land of the Lost (1991), a copyright stamp is chyroned-in below the logo, which also it's again filmed on this version, as the logo originated on tape. FX/SFX: The glass text turning, the zooming space background. Very good live-action modeling. Music/Sounds: A series of faint laser zaps with a dreamy electric piano stinger. Availability: Rare. Seen on late-period Krofft shows like Land of the Lost (1991), Barbara Mandrell & the Mandrell Sisters, Electra Woman & Dyna Girl, and the infamous Pink Lady and Jeff. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The music and the dark glass text moving may startle some unexpected viewers, but it's a very cool logo. 3rd Logo (1987-1988, 2009, 2015-) Nicknames: "Psychedelic Rainbow II", "Rainbow Remake" Logo: A still version of the same Krofft logo design from 1969 is seen, but with some differences: * The sky is colored yellow (or sometimes light green) and orange, and the colors used are a lot brighter. * "TELEVISION PRODUCTIONS" is replaced by "PICTURES". Variants: * On 2009's Land of the Lost, the logo is in a box in the center of the screen, on a black background. * On the 2015 TV series Mutt and Stuff, the logo is animated like the first logo. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the first logo. Music/Sounds: * Same as the 1984 music variant of the first logo * On Land of the Lost, it's silent. * On Mutt and Stuff and the 2016 reboot film of Electra Woman and Dyna Girl, it's the 1969 music variant of the first logo. Availability: Rare before, now current. Originally appeared on early episodes of D.C. Follies. It was revived in 2009 for the film version of Land of the Lost, and again in 2015 for Nick Jr.'s Mutt and Stuff. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The brightness of this logo combined with the music may scare some people. However, it's tamer than the previous logo. 4th Logo (1988-1989) Nicknames: "The Weird Vortex", "Psychedelic O" Logo: We see a golden O spin out into the center of the screen. As it reaches the center, a psychedelic vortex explodes out from behind it and engulfs the background. The letters K, R, F, F, and T quickly fly around the O, creating the word "KROFFT" in its classic weird font. The rest of the logo then joins it, "SID & MARTY" from the top, and "PICTURES" from the bottom. Completing the logo: SID&MARTY KROFFT P I C T U R E S FX/SFX: Typical '80s CGI animation. Music/Sounds: The 1984 music from the first logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on later episodes of D.C. Follies. The logo is preserved on Hulu.com, and this might ring true for the 2017 Shout! Factory DVD release. Scare Factor: Low to medium, due to the fast-paced animation and weird music.